Dumbledore's Army
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Dumbledore may be dead and Voldemort may have conquered the Ministry but Dumbledore's people remain. With Grimmauld Place's waning sanctuary what better place to fight the rising dark than on their fallen hero's own ground? AU
1. I: Dare You to Move

Ok, I think it goes without saying that I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters that you see hereon in, but I will say it anyway. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other character that you see hereon in. However there will be a few OCs poking their noses and yelling voices in but that's for another chapter.

So, Sunshine, one Potterfic as requested. You probably won't read most of this, admittedly, but it's for you all the same.

Happy reading :)

* * *

><p>It was August 31st and the London streets were bathed in a pale mist. The even paler moonlight had to fight just to get thin beams of light to the ground below. One such beam slipped through the street's white shawl and made emerald eyes sparkle behind round glasses.<p>

Harry Potter looked down at the street below his window at number 12 Grimmauld Place, resting his head against his hand as he waited for the others to arrive. The mist was caused by the Dementors, he mused. Hermione had told him that when the creatures bred, this mist was created. A shudder rolled down his spine at the thought of Dementors roaming free. The once guards of Azkaban prison made people relive the worst memories of their lifetimes. Muggles couldn't even see them.

Harry turned away from the window with a sigh. The Dementors were only one part of the wizarding world that had returned to Lord Voldemort's side. And the muggles were so far only a fraction of the victims that his forces had taken.

Cedric Diggory had been a young Hufflepuff boy who'd embodied the very spirit of the house. He had been the first to fall.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had been next. Callously stricken down by his cousin, Voldemort's strong right hand, Bellatrix Lestrange little over a year ago.

Then, mere months ago Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape, a man who Dumbledore had trusted completely, had been the one to kill him before fleeing into the night with the other Death Eaters like the cowardly snakes they really were.

Finally only weeks before he had returned to Grimmauld Place his faithful owl had been cursed from the sky. Hedwig had taken a Killing Curse that was meant for him as they fled the home of his aunt and uncle in favour of that of the Weasley's.

Not long after they'd reached safety they had found that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had also fallen in the rush.

"Harry?" A soft voice drew him from his thoughts; in the doorway stood a familiar redheaded boy who easily towered over him. Ron Weasley grinned when his best friend of six years looked up at him with hooded green eyes. He was beginning to worry about Harry but he was determined that it wouldn't show.

"Hey, Ron. How're Bill and Fleur?" The elder Weasley brother's wedding had been crashed by Death Eaters and everyone had been forced to flee. Fortunately Grimmauld Place was still a viable option for them to regroup in.

"They're ok. Honeymoon period and all." Ron shrugged, looking over his shoulder even as he leant against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. "There's a meeting downstairs." 'They' were the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore may have been able to hunt down all of Voldemort's horcruxes before he was killed but the man still stood, still killed. And the Order was still trying fervently to stop him. It was war in its basest form and they were losing. "Wanted to know if you were up for it."

"They're letting us in now then?" The Order had refused to let them in for virtually every meeting that they had ever had while they were in the building. Of course now that both Ron and Harry had had their seventeenth birthdays, making them adults in the wizarding world, they could hardly keep them out. Harry had simply assumed that they were not needed. After all they would be in Grimmauld Place all year, helping the Order hunt down Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"They can't stop us. Besides, they let Hermione in." Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend was muggle born meaning that neither of her parents had magic. She had cast a memory modifying charm on them before she had joined up with him and Ron. Mr and Mrs Granger were no longer aware that they had a daughter, let alone that their daughter was the brightest witch of her age. "So, you coming?"

Harry cast a final glance to the window behind him, watching the mist outside wheel through the night air for a short second, before looking back at Ron.  
>"Yeah, why not?" Ron grinned and pushed himself off of the doorframe.<br>"Come on then; they're going to start without us."

Harry followed Ron through the silent corridors of the house he had inherited from Sirius. Past the thankfully sleeping portrait of Mrs Black, past Kreacher the house elf who muttered under his breath as they did and finally past the troll leg umbrella stand that Nymphadora Tonks kept walking into. Ron opened the door to the kitchen and held it for Harry.

"He won't take this well, Remus." Tonks' half-amused voice was the first he heard as he stepped inside. Most of the Order were out on missions but Remus Lupin, his wife, Tonks, Hermione and most of the Weasleys were sat around the table.

"Of course he will, Dora." The ex-professor smiled fondly at the pink haired witch. She was pregnant, everyone knew even though none were supposed to, and Harry couldn't think of anyone else who deserved happiness more. Nonetheless he was curious as to what they were talking about. Hermione grinned over at him as the door closed softly.

"I'm sorry but are we talking about the same Harry Potter here?" Tonks quirked a pink eyebrow and took a sip of orange juice as everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair then frowned.

"What exactly aren't I going to take well?" On the other side of the room Fred and George were muttering excitedly to each other and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they were placing bets on the outcome of the meeting. Lupin smiled benignly as he and Ron took the seats on either side of Hermione.

"I'm going to ask you to return to Hogwarts, Harry." Harry blinked. It was the 31st August, one day before he would usually be headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally he would be packing his trunk ready for tomorrow. But that was before Voldemort had begun to wage war. Before Draco Malfoy had let the Death Eaters into that beloved castle. And before Severus Snape had murdered Albus Dumbledore before Harry's eyes.

"You should listen to Tonks more often." He replied calmly, resting his clenched fists on the table before him. "I need to be here, Lupin. I'm no use to the Order at Hogwarts." Lupin's smile didn't fade.

"We need someone at Hogwarts to keep the Order informed. And we need to keep you safe." He felt more than saw Ron and Hermione cringe in perfect unison.  
>"I'm not some child who needs protecting all the time!" Harry's voice was slightly raised but everyone in the room could see him fighting to keep his temper under control.<p>

"I know, Harry -"

"You could just get Ginny to inform you." As much as he hated putting his best friend's sister in a position of danger, she would serve to make his point. All he had to do was pretend that he couldn't see Molly Weasley's disapproving glare. She had been a mother to him and he knew without asking that she would side with Lupin.

"I know, Harry but -"  
>"Why is Hogwarts even open anyway?"<p>

"We did not close Hogwarts when there was a basilisk within our walls. Or when there were Dementors on them. Why should we close now, Mr Potter? When we are needed more than ever." No matter what they'd been looking at before the familiar Scottish voice had spoken, everyone turned their heads towards the door, standing in the same movement, to greet Dumbledore's successor as Head of Hogwarts.

"Minerva." Lupin bowed his head, handing over his title as unofficial leader of the meeting without a word.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry couldn't help the smile at seeing his Transfiguration teacher standing, framed by the doorway; he hadn't seen her since the battle at Hogwarts weeks ago and then she'd been recovering from numerous stunning spells. More than enough to kill most people, but not Minerva McGonagall it would seem. "I was just –"

"I know, Mr Potter. Now, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and yourself will be catching the Hogwarts Express in the morning." Both Harry and Ron opened their mouths to argue, Hermione just leaned back and shared a bemused glance with Tonks. McGonagall held up a hand to cut them off. "The rest of the Order will be following within the following days. With Albus gone, we need to band together."

"What about the students, Professor?" Hermione spoke up, her hand raised more out of instinct than to catch the older witch's attention. "Particularly the ones with Death Eaters as family." McGonagall smiled.

"They will be safe, Miss Granger. I believe it was Sirius Black who told us that 'the world is not split into good people and Death Eaters'." There was a sparkle in the teacher's eye that belied any sternness that had slipped into her tone. Quoting his dead godfather brought a small smile to Harry's face but he couldn't help realising what those words meant from McGonagall's lips.

"Even Malfoy?" Her iron gaze was turned back to him slowly and her smile faded.

"Even Malfoy, if he wishes to return." There were matching sounds of outrage from those who knew Draco Malfoy around the table. McGonagall didn't even blink and her steely gaze didn't waver.  
>"But he -"<p>

"I know, Harry." It was the use of his first name that stopped him. The new Head of Hogwarts allowed herself to smile warmly at the three who had become known among the Wizarding world as the Golden Trio. "I think you three had better pack, don't you?" They left the room with bowed heads but she waited for the door to close behind them before she spoke again. "I think he took it well." Lupin sighed and shook his head.  
>"Only thanks to your timely arrival, Minerva." Molly Weasley stood at the other end of the table, a fire in her blue eyes.<p>

"Hogwarts is the best place for him. We can protect him there and You Know Who can't get at him anymore." Her voice was final, motherly. Tonks rested a hand on the table, it was soon covered by one of Lupin's.

"We hope." She murmured and there was worry for more than Lily Potter's son in her dark eyes as her hair turned a light shade of grey.

"Better we fight on our own grounds, Albus Dumbledore's grounds, than His." For the first time since they had sat down everyone at the table, even the Weasley twins as George handed Fred two gold Galleons, nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>For anyone who's wondering Fred bet George two Galleons that Harry wouldn't get into a full rage :)<p> 


	2. II: King of Anything

Now those aforementioned OCs with the yelling and general noisiness? Here they are, well one of them. One and a voice. Either way there's a train ride and two fights involved. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>There were five of them in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express and yet somehow it was still completely silent. Harry could hear the wheels running easily against the tracks, just as they always had and he could hear the slow and steady rain, even if he couldn't see it through the fog.<p>

Ron and Hermione, sat beside him, were speaking through glances, something he wasn't entirely sure that they knew they were doing it  
>sometimes. They had perfected the art of silent conversation at some point in their fourth year when it would've caused more harm than good for them to talk out loud and had had raging arguments in perfect silence in fifth year when they hadn't trusted their voices. Normally Harry would be amused by it, but now it was irritating; why didn't they break the silence?<p>

Opposite him sat Neville Longbottom. The forgetful, pudgy boy of first year was long gone but Neville still looked awkward, wringing his hands in his lap as he searched endlessly for somewhere to fix his gaze. He hadn't liked the idea of Harry being on the Hogwarts Express any more than Harry himself had. Only Neville's reason was more practical than his; Neville had stated, quite clearly, to Lupin how it was much harder to snatch a boy from an Apparition tract than a train carriage, when the ex-professor had checked, yet again, that Harry had his Invisibility Cloak in the pocket of his jacket. (He had).

He looked at Luna Lovegood, the platinum haired, more-than-slightly eccentric Ravenclaw girl who was sat beside Neville next. She was also annoyingly content with the quiet; reading an edition of '_The Quibbler_', the magazine produced by her father, with small dreamcatchers hanging from her ears complete with what looked like a dragon's tooth tied to the ends.

Ginny should have been with them but she was at the far end of the train with Professor Slughorn and his 'Slug Club'. She was still mad at him for breaking up with her. He had told her it would be too dangerous with him out trying to find Voldemort and her still at Hogwarts. Somehow his returning to Hogwarts under the Order's instructions had translated to Harry betraying her.

Eventually he sighed and decided that he would have to break the silence himself because there was no way he should be able to hear the argument beyond his compartment when the next one was halfway down the carriage.

"Ok, so what's with the dreamcatchers?" Luna looked over her magazine with a bright smile and suddenly Hermione, Ron and Neville were all looking over and smiling too. Harry blinked.

"I was wondering when you'd speak." Luna's lilting voice held just a touch of amusement at his expense and he began to smile too. "Are you happier now?"

"Yeah, sure." As if his confused affirmative had somehow opened a set of floodgates, the others began to talk. Suddenly Ron was almost interrogating Neville about what had been happening outside of Grimmauld Place in the past weeks with Hermione jumping in whenever Ron became a little too aggressive.

"They were waiting for you to calm down." Luna set her magazine to the side and folded her hands delicately in her lap as she fixed him with wide eyes.

"What? I've been calm all day!" His voice rose slightly, clashing with the shouts from further along the train. If they hadn't been sat beside him Harry would have wagered that it was Ron and Hermione who were raging at each other with such practised zeal.  
>"You shouldn't let the Nargles get to you so easily, Harry." Somehow Luna's soft voice seemed louder than his shout and he stopped to breathe for a few seconds.<p>

"The Nargles?" He sighed with none of his previous anger. Luna smiled encouragingly.

"That's better; they like negativity, you know." He grinned, straightening his glasses; there was just something about Luna that wouldn't let you stay too serious around her. He supposed that was why most of the school teased her so relentlessly.

He would have pondered further but the compartment door slammed open with such energy that the glass rattled in the frame.  
>There was a brunette wearing a Gryffindor robe, the wand clenched in her hand shooting golden sparks, and blazing dark eyes stood on the threshold. But she wasn't looking at them; she was looking down the train and Harry could only assume that this was one piece of the argument he had been striving to ignore for the past five minutes.<p>

Now that he could see her he knew her to be Cordelia Nichols, a seventh year. She was half-blooded witch and he was surprised to see her returning; most half-bloods hadn't and even less muggle-borns, but, then again, she was good friends with a seventh year Slytherin so she probably didn't have much to worry about.

Whatever her sparring partner had yelled to her sent more sparks flying from Cordelia's wand; Neville flinched away.

"Oh, go tell it to your boyfriend!" Cordelia bellowed in the direction she had come and stepped inside the compartment. Just before she could throw the door closed again an answering roar echoed through the gap, followed by another compartment door slamming shut;

"_Fiancé_ actually!" The newcomer had successfully sent the compartment into silence as she threw herself onto the seat beside Neville who shifted towards Luna slightly.

"_God_, I hate her!" Cordelia looked up in that moment and flushed when she realised that she'd had an audience to her argument. "Um…sorry about that." She stowed her wand in her robes and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Who do you hate?" The fiery brown eyes focused on him. He knew the answer, of course, it was like asking Ron or Hermione who they were mad at; there was really only one answer: the seventh year Slytherin she'd known since childhood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna return to reading '_The Quibbler_'.

"Gabrielle _bloody_ Reinhart!" She did a double take and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here, Potter?"  
>"Going to school, you?" He quipped with a smile that was easily returned. Cordelia's flush faded and she looked over to Ron and Hermione, seemingly surprised to see them too.<p>

"Seriously, guys. I didn't think you'd be coming back."

"Apparently the others had a different idea." Ron muttered only to receive an elbow to the ribcage from Hermione. "What the _Hell_, Hermione?" She put an insistent finger to her lips, eyes darting around the compartment.

"We're slowing down." Harry looked out of the window and, sure enough, what little scenery he could see told him that the train was stopping. "It's too soon to be at Hogsmeade." Ron swore.

"Neville?" Harry saw that the boy had gone pale but as soon as Luna spoke his name he turned to her, his jaw set determinedly. They shared a brief nod.

"I'll be right back." Neville's voice didn't even waver as he got to his feet and exited the compartment. Luna looked over at Harry. He didn't know what to do or what he was dealing with. It could be Dementors again, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Hell it could be the Order. He realised then that maybe going to Hogwarts had been a good idea; at least he always knew what to do there.

"Your Cloak, Harry." Hermione told him firmly, wand drawn. Everyone had their wands drawn, even Harry himself, though he couldn't remember drawing it.

"What about you guys? I'm not just going to hide out while you -." Neville skidded to a halt on the other side of the door, face flushed and eyes feverishly bright.

"Death Eaters." He breathed the warning, sliding back into the compartment. Harry gripped his wand tighter, looking around the room. Both Hermione and Luna looked focused, wands raised and eyes on the door. Cordelia was right beside the door, seemingly waiting to blindside anyone who walked through it. Ron looked nervous.

"Go." He nodded at his best friend and received a relieved grin in response. Ron passed through the door and sprinted away. It wasn't that Ron was a coward deserting them out of fear for himself; he was scared for Ginny. They both were. The Death Eaters knew of his tendency to rush headlong into danger to save his friends and with a compartment full of people Ron would be just as well spent looking after Ginny. Should the Death Eaters go looking for him there then Slughorn could help him.

"Harry, put your cloak on." Hermione told him again but he only got as far as taking it out of his pocket before a shadow descended upon the door and it opened.

Harry had been expecting a dark robed wizard hiding behind a silver mask to be stood there, but instead he was met with the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to try and get to Hogwarts." Malfoy shook his head in what looked like disappointment. Silvery eyes locked on to the Cloak in Harry's hand and he laughed under his breath. "And Granger too. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."  
>"Get out of here, Malfoy." Neville levelled his wand at the Slytherin boy's throat but Malfoy barely offered him a glance.<p>

"Shut up, Longbottom. You lot are lucky it wasn't Avery who looked in here. Pitiful really." It was only then that Harry realised Malfoy wasn't holding his wand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, tossing the Cloak onto the seat and lowering his wand slightly.

"Picking daisies. For God's sake, Potter, we're looking for you and your little buddies. Speaking of which, where's Weasel?" Malfoy looked around, unconcerned with the wands pointed at his head. "Never mind. Hex me." Harry and Hermione shared a shocked glance.  
>"What?"<p>

"You heard me, Granger. I don't care which one of you does it, just make sure I land in the corridor." Malfoy twitched the blinds on the window so that no one could see inside, but then slid the door open. "Then, you three," he nodded towards Neville, Luna and Cordelia, "go outside and make a show of Potter not being here. With any luck Avery won't check."

It took Malfoy's words a long time to right themselves in Harry's head because there was no way that Draco Malfoy was actually trying to help him.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." The spell fell easily from Neville's lips and the look of surprise on Malfoy's face was fixed as he fell backwards, out of the compartment door. The trio he had picked out stepped over him, Luna closing the door behind them with a small, dreamy smile as familiar voices loudly proclaimed Malfoy's mistake.


	3. III: Where we Belong

A third chapter in as many Mondays and I must say there are parts of this I am proud of.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione managed to regroup with the others in the Entrance Hall, beside a markedly small group of terrified first years and they all passed into the Great Hall together. "Well done for back there, Neville, thanks." Harry smiled as they sat down, knowing full well that their positions could have been reversed had Voldemort interpreted the prophecy differently. The other boy shrugged, blissfully unaware of Harry's thoughts.<p>

"You'd have done the same for me." Ron sat beside him and Ginny opposite both looking vaguely troubled. Cordelia was glaring across the room.  
>He didn't have the chance to speak again because, at that moment, the doors swung open and the stream of first years, damp from the rain, were led inside by Professor Slughorn.<p>

It seemed that McGonagall had relinquished this duty; she sat stiffly in the Headmaster's seat with Hagrid towering over her on one side and an empty seat on the other. Harry could only assume that that seat was for their newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. McGonagall tapped her goblet for silence.

The silence she had called for reigned only for a short second as the ragged hat in front of the staff table tore close to the base, giving the impression of a mouth.

And then it began to sing in a deep, warning, yet somehow cheery, voice:

"_I remember a time, many years past,  
>Where Four stood as one,<br>Instead of Three without the last.  
>Good Hufflepuff was kind and loyal,<br>Good Gryffindor was brave,  
>Good Ravenclaw was fair and wise,<br>And good Slytherin was grave.  
>How unalike the Four seemed to be,<br>They got along just as well,  
>Protecting each other without a thought,<br>And helping when One fell.  
>The time has come, as it did then,<br>When the Four must stand together,  
>Forsake just one behind these walls,<br>And these walls may be lost forever."_

The song was shorter than Harry was used to and a dull buzz of noise started up as soon as the first eleven-year-old stepped up to the hat.  
>"House unity again?" Ron mumbled. "Sooner or later that thing's got to realise that it's never gonna happen." Looking around the hall at the three-quarter full tables Harry had to agree. Although it looked as if not even the Slytherins had all returned to school. The other houses would never make their peace with the Slytherins anyway, especially not the Gryffindors.<p>

"It could." Hermione shrugged. "Just look at Cordelia and Gabrielle." Ron snorted, barely watching a new student take a seat at the Hufflepuff table amid applause.

"Yeah, look at them." Harry did: they were rowing silently across the room, both looking to be in a spectacular temper. The blonde Slytherin grinned victoriously, breaking eye contact to greet another blonde to the table. "They're getting along famously."

"Shut up, Ronald." Hermione cut the sarcasm to ribbons easily and clapped as a new Gryffindor was named. Harry sighed heavily as the last of the applause faded away and McGonagall announced the feast; it was as if there wasn't a war raging outside the castle walls as food blossomed on golden platters. He helped himself to a little of everything from the platters nearest and ate slowly, listening to the conversations around him.

"Harry Potter, I must confess; I hadn't thought to see you here this term." Harry started, almost choking on a piece of chicken. Ron thumped him on the back as they both turned to see Nearly Headless Nick floating behind them.

"Hey, Nick. Yeah I've been getting that a lot today." He pretended that he couldn't feel Ginny's eyes boring holes into his back. You'd have thought that being attacked on the train would've been enough for her to warm up to him again, even if the attacker was only Draco Malfoy, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons." The ghost smiled. "And I'm glad to see you made it in one piece this year." Harry laughed, knowing that the others would laugh with him; he did after all have quite a track record for arriving at Hogwarts slightly damaged and more than slightly late. "Professor McGonagall would like Ron, Hermione and yourself to stay behind after the feast, if you will. She wishes to speak with you." Harry shared a glance with the other two; Hermione looked curious and Ron had a chip suspended halfway towards his mouth.

"About what?" Nick sniffed, his head wobbling dangerously on his neck.

"Well if she told you now then there wouldn't be much point in sticking around would there?" Harry wondered if it had anything to do with the Order. Or maybe the as yet absent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"She wouldn't tell you would she?" Ron grinned until Nick passed a hand through his head in what would have been a light slap, had Nick not been a ghost. As it was Ron's grin turned to a grimace.

"No she would not but I stand by my previous statement and bid you goodnight." With that Nick floated away, through the table and towards the Ravenclaw table where the Grey Lady was talking with the students.

As the desserts faded away McGonagall stood and tapped at her goblet again for quiet. The seat at her left still had not been filled.  
>"Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Her Scottish voice echoed brilliantly through the hall and every pupil fell into perfect silence. "I thank you for returning as I'm sure Albus Dumbledore would have. The war outside is not our concern here but everyone within these walls is our comrade. If there was ever a time for house unity it is now." There was a rumble of disagreement as three houses turned their eyes onto the other.<p>

"I would like you to impress upon your memories that the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest are out of bounds. Mr Filch's list of banned items is, as ever, in effect and left for your perusal outside his office. And there will be no students roaming the corridors past ten o'clock in the evening. Also, Professor Snap will not be returning to his post." There was a soft cheer from half of the room but sounds of discontent from the Slytherin table.

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sends you her apologies for not making the start of term feast and assures you she will be here for the first classes. But that is for tomorrow." Harry saw a rare smile grace her lips as she looked down on the students and around the hall.  
>"Tonight is for welcoming each other home. Prefects if you would lead your houses to their respective common rooms, I believe they will have much to talk about."<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed where they were sat as the other pupils got to their feet. Ginny was calling for the first years to follow her although Harry couldn't remember if she'd been made a prefect or not. He knew better than to ask though; that would just be one more thing for her to be mad at him for. He'd have to ask Ron later; Hermione'd only chastise him for not knowing anyway.  
>As the last of the students passed through the doors they closed as if of their own accord but Harry only had to turn his head to see Professor McGonagall putting her wand back into her robes. The other members of staff had already left too, leaving the trio alone with the head of their house.<p>

"There were Death Eaters on the train." She started, sitting opposite them. "Remus wants you to tell Mr Longbottom that he was right and he apologizes." Harry nodded, smiling slightly to himself; it would be good for Neville, knowing his words had been recognised, even after a time where they could have done some good.

"Who is it? The new teacher?" Hermione's eyes were alight with an interest that Harry usually saw directed only at her studies.

"That is a matter for the morning, Miss Granger." McGonagall chided her gently. "Now a matter of the third floor corridor."

"We're not to go there. Forbidden, got it." Ron grinned as if he were happy to prove that he'd actually listened to the start of term speech, something that he was often accused of doing the opposite.

"On the contrary, Mr Weasley." That caught all of their attentions. "The third floor corridor is where the Order of the Phoenix will be setting themselves up. I'm sure you all recall the corridor in question?" She smiled at them as they remembered their first year and the ordeal of racing who they thought had been Professor Snape to the Philosopher's Stone. There had been a three-headed dog called Fluffy at the end of the corridor that year.

"We remember, Professor." Harry returned the smile.

"Good. You are expected to attend your lessons except when you are under instruction by the Order. The wards around the castle are in place, meaning that you cannot leave." Both Harry and Ron opened their mouths to argue but McGonagall held up a hand to cut them off. "You can all Apparate, I trust?"

"Yes, but I don't see how…" Hermione started to speak but then she saw the three thin, golden chains that McGonagall was holding. Each had a small nugget of what looked like glass hanging from it. "Of course." The professor's stormy eyes sparked as her student recognised the necklaces. Harry on the other hand did not understand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione turned to him excitedly.

"It's Spellglass." Harry shook his head and saw the same confusion on Ron's face too. "Oh, honestly. The glass is imbued with the properties of a specific spell or charm and then is immune to the effects of said spell or charm." She looked at him expectantly and rolled her eyes. "If we wear this we can Apparate through the wards." Understanding dawned on him then as he accepted his Spellglass pendant from McGonagall.

"Could this work against a Killing Curse?" He asked as he clasped the necklace around his neck. The professor shook her head.

"Each piece of Spellglass can hold the properties of one spell. A bigger piece for a more complex spell. No one has yet been able to forge a Spellglass big enough to hold an Unforgivable Curse." He was disappointed, true, but also excited that he could now work among the Order.  
>There was a loud crack from nearby as Ron disappeared then reappeared beside the staff table with a broad grin on his face.<p>

"It works!" He called.

"Indeed it does, Mr Weasley." McGonagall did not favour him with a smile as she stood again. "Now, you should be getting to your beds. The password is 'coup d'etat'. I will be seeing you in the morning, no doubt. Try not to Apparate in view of your fellow students though, won't you. What is given can be taken." She sounded so much like Dumbledore in those few seconds that her warning did not sink in until after she had left.

And the realisation that he hadn't mentioned Malfoy to her didn't reach him until long after he had bid goodnight to Ron and Hermione and was lying in his familiar four poster bed, curtains closed, with a smile on his face. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Ok, you caught me. It's the song, but come on that thing was darn hard to write.<p> 


	4. IV: Use Somebody

I know, I know; I'm nearly a week late. But oh well, better late than never right?

* * *

><p>When Harry had looked at his timetable at breakfast that morning he had been infinitely pleased to see that he had double Defence Against the Dark Arts as he last classes of the day.<br>Hermione had sent out a time for Dumbledore's Army to meet them inside the Room of Requirement and Ginny was talking to him again. It had been a good morning to be at Hogwarts.

Since then, though, he had had to sit through Potions with Slughorn expecting perfect results from him. But Harry point blank refused to use the textbook that had coached him last year; it was Snape's book and he didn't want anything associated with the traitorous man. Consequently his Calming Draught ended up looking, and smelling, like freshly brewed tar and Hermione had regained her status at top of the class.

He had fared little better in Transfiguration with Zacharias Smith attempting to ask him exactly how meeting with Dumbledore's Army was going to help him defeat Voldemort. And why he had even returned to Hogwarts when he could do more good outside. In the end Ron had sent a well-aimed Confundus charm across the class to the Hufflepuff and earned himself detention with McGonagall that evening.

So when he walked through the castle towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom his excitement had long worn off. His curiosity however remained.

"You don't think Umbridge is back do you?" Ron muttered as they stopped beside the door with the rest of the class; the door was locked. "McGonagall did say 'she'."

"Do you honestly think McGonagall would let her back in?" Hermione replied, just a touch of sarcasm in her voice as she adjusted the strap of her bag.  
>"Maybe she didn't have a choice." Ron countered. Harry rolled his eyes and leant against the wall.<p>

"It's not Umbridge." Cordelia told him, appearing from nowhere at his side. She watched Ron and Hermione with a feigned interest as she determinedly ignored the blonde Slytherin girl who was watching her.

"How can you tell?" He asked her. Whoever their teacher was she was late and the students, especially the Slytherins were getting restless.

"Umbridge was never late." She leaned forwards to look past him and down the corridor. "And I'm fairly sure that she never had pink hair." _Pink_… Harry whirled his head around so fast he felt his neck crack, but sure enough there was a familiar face topped with rosy hair rushing towards them.

"_Tonks!_" Hermione saw her next and the auror favoured her with a quick smile as she waved her wand to open the door. The students filed in but Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back with Tonks.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to check something with Remus." She told them, adjusting the heavy looking book she was carrying under one arm and ushering them into the classroom with the other.

As her students took their seats; Harry, Ron and Hermione on the front row with Cordelia and Neville, Tonks was flicking through the book. There was a general buzz of muttering around the room.

"You'd have thought she'd tell us. I mean we've only been living in the same house for the past month." Ron grumbled, setting the text book from the store onto the desk with ones for Harry and Hermione since they hadn't had chance to buy their own.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell us." Harry replied, watching the young auror wave her wand at the book until it fell open on the page she was looking for. That done she smiled to herself and looked at her students.

"Either way, we are so going to pass this year." Ron grinned, earning himself an eye roll from Hermione.

"Ok, guys, you're my second ever class so I'd appreciate it if you'd bear with me." Harry smiled encouragingly as her hair darkened to a shade of red, accompanied by a Slytherin snigger.

"Are you even old enough to teach us?" A voice called from the back of the room. Every single Gryffindor turned their heads and the ones who knew Tonks from the battle in the Department of Secrets glared daggers at Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson I didn't realise there was an age requirement to teach." Tonks countered and her hair was a deeper red than before as she levelled her cool gaze onto the girl. "However I'm old enough and qualified to be an auror, so I would assume that, yes, I am old enough to teach you."

"Professor, how do you keep doing that?" Gabrielle Reinhart's hand was in the air and a frown pulled at her features.

"Doing what, sorry what's your name?" Pansy seethed as the attention was taken from her and the Gryffindors settled back into their seats.

"Reinhart. Sorry… Gabrielle. Your hair, it keeps changing colour every so often." As if in answer to the girl Tonks' hair slowly faded back to its usual pink and the auror smiled.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." This was easily a more comfortable topic for her but Gabrielle made a small hum of understanding and fell silent again, picking an old quill to pieces.

The silence reigned for a few seconds before Tonks seemed to shake herself and she coughed to drag their attention back to her. "Now we've dealt with that my name is Professor Tonks, but I would prefer it if you dropped the 'professor' part." She looked around the class as if she were trying to memorise everyone's faces. "You can put your books away; you won't be needed those and draw your wands."

The flurry of activity was accompanied by excited chatter; it appeared that Tonks' method of teaching was going to Lupin's than anyone else' had been. No one would complain though; Lupin had been the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that they'd had in the past seven years.

When everyone had finished packing away she told them to stand up, away from their desks and a simple wave of her wand sent the desks towards the edges of the room, stacking themselves neatly.

"Ok. Now how many of you can summon a patronus?" Harry and the other members of Dumbledore's Army raised their hands proudly, surprisingly though so did the rest of the class. "Good. That's good. Especially with Dementors running loose."

"They wouldn't attack us," a confident voice rang out. Harry looked to his right to see the blonde boy beside Gabrielle Reinhart twirl his wand through his fingers speaking again. "The Dark Lord wouldn't let them take the pure bloods." The boy turned icy blue eyes towards the Gryffindors, focusing briefly on Hermione, Harry and Cordelia in turn. Then he looked at Ron and Neville, sneering. "Well, not all of us anyway."

"And what makes you think he could stop them, Mr…" Tonks' hair turned fiery orange and her eyes danced with cold anger. Harry remembered that she was a half-blood and gripped his wand tighter. Hermione placed a calming hand on his arm and Harry knew she was right; it wouldn't do anyone any good for him to start a fight here.

"Latimer." Harry recognised him now; he was the Slytherin Keeper, Garrett Latimer and the realisation didn't make him like the boy any more. "He gives them their freedom and as many souls as they can eat. It doesn't pay to bite the hand that feeds, _Professor_, even if He only feeds you muddy souls."

The roar of anger came from the Gryffindor side of the room but the muttered _'Langlock'_ came from the Slytherin's, sticking Latimer's tongue to the roof of his mouth and reducing his argument to a series of insistent, but unintelligible noises. The Gryffindors laughed loudly but sparks shot into the air from Tonks' wand made them quiet again.

"Mr Latimer, perhaps you would put your views on the Dark Lord and his Dementor controlling ways into an essay for me? Two rolls of parchment should suffice. Now off to the infirmary for you and a detention I think for Miss Reinhart along with my thanks for making you stop talking."

Harry grinned as Tonks finally seemed to sink into her role as professor and found she was good at it. The class now watched her in respectful, and in some places resentful, silence. "Now if you would all summon your patronus' our first lessons are to be used to cover alternative uses for your patronus."

* * *

><p>Tonks would make an awesome teacher.<p> 


	5. V: Vox Populi

I would just like to say that this was ridiculously difficult to get from my head onto screen.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried through the corridors, his robes flapping around his heel; he was late for the meeting. It was the first meeting of the year and he had somehow forgotten all about it, reading about horcruxes in the library because for Voldemort to have survived every assassination attempt Dumbledore had to have missed one. Hermione would've been with him to remind him had she not gone ahead to set things up again.<p>

"Harry?" A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks and he cursed under his breath. He turned to see Remus Lupin watching him with a half smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Where are you rushing off to so late?" Harry's brain scrambled for an answer, unsure whether to tell him the truth or not.  
>After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he remembered the man's exploits with his father when they had been at Hogwarts and smiled to himself.<p>

"The Room of Requirement." If Lupin was surprised by the answer it didn't show on his face, in fact Harry was sure he caught a flicker of pride in his old teacher's eyes.

"Are you still carrying on that defence group that Sirius was so proud of?" Harry's grin widened at the idea of his godfather being proud of Dumbledore's Army and nodded. Lupin smiled back at him. "Good," was all he said, "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Sure." Harry started walking again, at a slower pace than before, letting Lupin fall into place beside him. "I'm running a little late though." Lupin laughed quietly.

"The lesson can't start until you get there." Harry flushed at the word 'lesson'; he'd never really thought of it as a class with a definitive leader but more of a group of friends sharing what they knew.

Lupin stopped when Harry started walking past the same patch of wall, thinking desperately about the room that had been their refuge through out their fifth year. As soon as the door appeared in the brickwork a hand reached through it and pulled Harry inside.

"Harry! We thought you were never going to show up!" Ginny chided him, releasing his sleeve. "And what did you bring Lupin for? You're our teacher." The redhead folded her arms and Harry fought to ignore Hermione chuckling as she sorted through a sheaf of parchment and Cordelia who wasn't even trying to disguise her own grin at his expense. Hermione must've invited her along, he thought, returning his gaze to Ginny.

"Relax, Ginny." He tried a smile. "I ran into Lupin on the way here and he asked if he could come with. It's no big deal." Ginny gave a smaller smile back and Harry counted that among his few victories of the day. "Besides it's not like I'm the last one here." Of the group from his fifth year only Luna, Neville, Ginny, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Terry Boot were present.

"No. This is everyone." He looked around again but didn't see anyone else. The twins, he knew, had left already. And Cho Chang hadn't even come back to Hogwarts. Her friend Marissa wasn't likely to show her face after last time, but surely there would've been more. Especially now that war had broken out. "No one else wants to risk getting involved in the war."

"Risk getting involved? They're breathing, they're already involved!" His outburst brought him to everyone else's attention and made Lupin place a gentle hand on his shoulder. That hand coupled with the eyes of the people who had come made him remember how scared people were to stand against Voldemort. It made him remember what Voldemort did to people who stood against him. He breathed slowly and Hermione clapped her hands together.

"Well, now that Harry's here, we can start." She beamed at him, happy that he had turned up; after all it had been her idea in fifth year and her idea to restart their meetings now.

Harry drew his wand, wondering what to begin with. He waited a full minute for inspiration to strike and then waved his wand at the cupboard that held the cushions, letting the doors swing open and a steady procession of rich purple cushions parade out.

He remembered seeing Gabrielle use a spell from Snape's textbook in Potions on Latimer and that memory sparked the realisation that maybe Snape had taught his house some of the spells or worse the curses. A sudden memory of Draco Malfoy bleeding on Myrtle's bathroom floor flashed past his eyes.

"Ok, pair up." He called over the hushed chatter that had started up at the cushions appearance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lupin smile and lean himself against a stool that Harry was sure hadn't been there before. "We're going to starting off with a spell called 'levicorpus'."  
>Harry heard Hermione's intake of breath but, thankfully, she didn't call him on where the spell had come from. Even Lupin only leaned forwards slightly in interest. "It will turn your partner upside down so they're hanging from the ankle. Can I have a volunteer?"<p>

Usually he'd have just plucked Ron from the group to give a demonstration but Ron was still in detention with McGonagall so he was forced to ask for a new partner. Cordelia raised her hand slowly and stepped forwards. He had to give her credit; not even Hermione had been about to offer. He led her to the cushions. "Ready?" She nodded. "Levicorpus!"

A flick of his wand later and the girl was hanging from nothing, her Gryffindor robes hanging around her face and obscuring her vision. The rest of Dumbledore's Army laughed but Zacharias Smith folded his arms and scowled, watching Harry let Cordelia down as gently as he could.

"How exactly is this going to help us fight the Dark Lord?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but before he could Lupin had wandered over to the group clapping.

"How many wizards do you know who can fire a curse straight when they're upside down?" He asked, smiling at Harry proudly. "If nothing else it can buy you a fair bit of time. Good choice, Harry. Levicorpus was quite popular when I was at Hogwarts." A memory of James Potter laughing at an upside down Severus Snape while Lupin looked on disapprovingly raced through his head and Harry shrugged. Smith fell silent.

"Anymore questions?" No one spoke. "Good, pair up and take it turns." Everyone drifted off, Hermione pairing up with Cordelia since Ron was in detention, and took up positions beside a pile of cushions.

Spells began flying around the room accompanied by shouts or screams as someone was thrown backwards, upwards or just knocked over. Harry and Lupin weaved through the groups together.

"It really is a good choice of spell, Harry. It could come in useful." Harry let himself bask in the praise for a moment, stopping to adjust Dennis Creevey's grip on his wand. "You're doing a good thing here."

"Why did you want to come with me?" He'd wanted to ask from the moment they'd entered but he'd gotten distracted. Lupin corrected Seamus' stance absently.

"I needed to talk to you and when I couldn't find you in the common room I remembered about this place." Harry allowed a moment's break in the conversation as Terry Boot flew backwards into the wall, followed by Ginny who apologised profusely as she helped him up again. Seeing that he was fine, Harry looked back at his old professor.

"That didn't answer my question." He pointed out, smiling broadly when Hermione, unsurprisingly, was the first to master the spell, Cordelia rising into the air with a sharp yelp of shock.

"You're right; it didn't." Lupin frowned slightly. "The Order caught a few Death Eaters today." Harry didn't understand why the last marauder was frowning; surely that was a good thing? "The problem is that none of them are talking. They're fairly low level in the ranks; they haven't even got a Mark but they won't tell us where the others are hiding. I'm starting to think that the He's letting us catch a few of followers to keep us off His trail."

"How can I help?" He didn't know how he could; Hermione was the smart one; she could probably brew up some Veritaserum and make them tell the truth, but Harry didn't know of anything that could extract the truth.

"Not all of His followers are so hard to get to." Lupin murmured cryptically as a cheer rang out from the far side of the room. Harry looked over to see Smith upside down in the air and Lavender attempting to bring him down again with a smile of victory on her face. "I mean, of course, that if the adults aren't talking…"

"Then they're children might." It was Hermione's voice that finished Lupin's thought. Harry hadn't realised that they'd passed right round the room back to where Hermione and Cordelia were stood but there they were. "But they won't speak to us." Harry nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Lupin clapped Harry on the shoulder warmly and headed for the door. As he passed through it twelve chimes entered and Harry realised the time.

He blew his whistle and packed up the room in deep thought, barely paying attention as Hermione sent the group back to their common rooms in small groups so as not to draw attention to them. Soon it was only the two of them left.

"How are we supposed to get the Slytherins to talk to us about where their parents are hiding?" He asked finally, halfway back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Short of asking them I have absolutely no idea." He sighed; it was a bad day when not even Hermione knew the solution to their problem.

"Maybe Ron can think of something." He answered, receiving a chuckle in response. That wasn't really fair; Ron could come up with his fair share of answers. When he was asked the right questions. Harry sighed again as they came into view of the Fat Lady. "Coup D'etat ."  
>It had been a long day.<p> 


	6. VI: Jar of Hearts

"How the bloody hell does he think we're going to manage that?"Ron's voice was incredulous when they told him the next morning. "I mean it's not like we can just brew up another batch of Polyjuice potion and ask them, is it?"

Harry's emerald eyes flickered towards Hermione, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind. "They're not all as thick as Crabbe and Goyle. And Malfoy's not here for us to get answers from if we could try that again." Harry smiled, letting Ron continue with his monologue.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked with a smile of her own.  
>"I'm thinking that we might just know a Slytherin willing to help." Ron's mutterings cut off abruptly and he turned to stare openly at his best friends.<p>

"Don't be thick, Harry. We can't just bring a Slytherin into Order business." The door leading to the dormitory swung open to reveal Cordelia's curious face.

"Couldn't help but hear Ron yelling." She offered by way of greeting. "Can bring a Slytherin into what?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. He took that as permission to explain; they would likely need the other Gryffindor's help at some point, after all. He launched into a brief explanation of the Order of the Phoenix and an abridged version of their own mission within the walls. He didn't mention why Lupin had been with Dumbledore's Army though, or any of the more important details of the Order that could cause problems if the wrong people knew about it.

"So bottom line is we need some way to spy on the Slytherins." Cordelia frowned; flipping her wand threw her fingers absently. Harry could practically see the cogs turning in the brunette's mind as she took in everything that he'd said. Finally she spoke.

"And you're telling me all this because…" she marked a beat as realisation passed across her features. "Because I'm the only person you know who's on speaking terms with a Slytherin. A Slytherin who might just be willing to sell out her friends. I don't know if you've heard, Potter, but I'm not exactly on speaking terms with her myself right now."

"There you go. She's come to her senses and that plan's a bust. Can we think of something a little less stupid now?" Ron cut in before Harry could speak.

Green eyes rolled.

"You don't have to be there. Cordelia this is important." Hermione offered the other girl a small smile that was easily returned. This time Harry opted to stay quiet, shooting Ron a look that told him to do the same, and let Hermione handle things. "Just tell her that we need to talk her. That's all." Cordelia shook her head and sighed.

"Ok fine. This is what I get for listening in on the Golden Trio, I guess. Not going to be doing that again anytime soon." She laughed to herself. "You guys headed for breakfast?" At the mention of food Ron turned his attention to her with a smile.

"Breakfast?" The other three Gryffindors laughed as they made their way from the common room and through the corridors until they reached the Great Hall.

As soon as they passed the double doors Cordelia over took them with a soft 'goodbye' and took a seat beside Cormac McLaggen. Harry frowned but didn't bother to comment on it; it wasn't his business, as they took their own seats.

"What do you think that's all about?" Ron, though, jerked his head in their direction as he filled his plate with bacon and toast.

"I don't know, nor do I care," Hermione replied, picking a bowl of porridge for herself. "But I do care about whether Harry knows what he's doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, 'Mione." He smiled. "Besides I didn't tell Cordelia anything dramatically important so even if Gabrielle won't help there's no big loss." Hermione sighed, seemingly satisfied with his answer, or maybe resigned to the fact that she couldn't change his mind even if she wanted to.

He looked behind him. Despite being the fullest table, the Slytherins were quiet. Each was eating slowly and silently and only a few were speaking to their neighbours. Harry couldn't help but think that something, somewhere, was seriously wrong. The sooner they caught up with the Voldemort and his Death Eaters the better.

"So," her voice interrupted his thoughts again, "How're things with Ginny?" He doubted that she hadn't been talking to the youngest Weasley about the whole thing, but then again Hermione hadn't intended upon returning to Hogwarts either. Maybe she was in the same boat that he was where his ex-girlfriend was concerned.

"Frosty at best," he replied with a quick glance down the table towards the redhead in question. She was talking and laughing with some of the other sixth years and paying absolutely no attention to him.

"You need to talk about this with her."

"Tell me something I don't know Hermione." The words came out much sharper than he'd intended them to so he made sure to soften his voice before continuing. "She doesn't seem to want to talk and then something comes up with Voldemort and _I'm_ ignoring _her_." He ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "That girl manual Ron asked for a few years ago would come in really handy right about now." She chuckled softly at his expense.  
>"I could always make her talk to you." She offered. Harry smiled.<p>

"No, I'm sure she'd find a way to turn that back on me in a bad way. I'll just have to wait for her to calm down. Thank you, though, Hermione. When will we learn to leave the Weasley's alone, eh?"

Ron looked up from his plate at that and gave a muffled 'OI!' that set most of the Gryffindors around them roaring in laughter.

Nearly an hour later, they were taking one of their numerous study periods in the Great Hall with the other seventh years. It was supposed to be a silent affair, but now that Snape knew better than to show his face on Hogwarts grounds, the room was a buzz of chatter. Only Hermione seemed to actually be studying. Harry himself was staring into space so he was the first to see her.

Gabrielle Reinhart stood from the Slytherin table and stalked towards the Gryffindors, her slate blue eyes and lopsided smile fixed on the Golden Trio. Harry tried to signal for her to turn around and return to the Slytherin table, but she either couldn't read his warning or completely ignored it in favour of taking the empty seat beside Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione," she muttered. Harry kept forgetting that Hermione had Ancient Runes with the girl. "You and your boys wanted to talk to me?"

"Now, here, this isn't a good time." Hermione cast a worried glance over her shoulder but it appeared that no one had noticed the Slytherin's migration, or they just didn't care.

"She's right, Reinhart." They had never formally met but Harry couldn't miss the soft mirth that danced through her eyes at their words of warning.

"The Dark Lord's ears are across the hall with their heads buried in their books. Here is a much better time, place and idea that a quiet corridor surrounded by dark spaces." She set a heavy looking book onto the table. Harry couldn't find a title on its face. "Besides, Cordy said it was sort of urgent."

"You always come running when she calls?" Ron asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. The Slytherin girl shrugged, not sparing him even the shortest of glances. She alternated between looking at Harry and looking at Hermione, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"We can't get at the Death Eaters," Harry began, "because we don't know where they are." She nodded slowly, obviously trying to figure out what he wanted from her before he actually asked. "The few we manage to capture aren't talking and we don't know where to start. We just keep hitting brick walls."  
>The moment he took to think of his next line was enough for Hermione to take up the explanation with a practiced ease.<p>

"The children of these Death Eaters however -"

"Are right across the hall." Gabrielle cut her off. "You want me to be your spy." It was a statement more than a question and Harry's nod was more an agreement than an answer. Ron dropped his quill with a heavy breath.

"Why are we doing this? Dumbledore trusted Snape and look where that got him." His voice was soft but coloured with mistrust.

"Ronald!" Whereas Hermione's voice was sharp and cracked like a whip. Gabrielle chuckled to herself.

"He's right you know. You're asking me to betray my house. My family even. What's to stop me from feeding you lies? Or feeding _them_ truths?" Harry adjusted his glasses and let his eyes meet hers.

"Cordelia trusts you." She rolled her eyes, sighing.  
>"Of course," she sighed again, "Betray my house and family or Cordelia. Who says Slytherins are the cunning ones here?"<p>

"So you'll do it?" Hermione sounded eager now, pleased that doubts had been mostly laid aside. Pleased that Harry had indeed known what he was doing. "You'll help us?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I'll get myself killed if I get caught. You know, sometimes I really hate that girl." The trio shared amused grins.

"Funny," Harry smiled, "She says the same thing about you."  
>"Where is she anyway?" The Slytherin looked up and down the Gryffindor table, searching the faces. "I expected her to be over this whole engagement thing by now."<p>

Hermione pointed to the far end of the table to where Harry knew that Cordelia was sat beside Cormac McLaggen, their joined hands resting atop the table. As if on cue, the moment that four pairs of eyes locked onto them, McLaggen dropped a lingering kiss onto the corner of the girl's mouth.

"Enjoying herself in Gryffindor company by the looks of it," Ron muttered. Gabrielle shot him a withering look, getting to her feet as she determinedly kept her gaze away from the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Now that's just childish. Tell 'Mione when or where you want to hear what I know; we've got Runes later. And with as little announcement as she had arrived with, the Slytherin girl stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Seriously, what is that all about?" Ron repeated his question from breakfast with a little more enthusiasm. "Now that they're on our side I think we should know what their arguing about."

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his quill and resolved to finish his essay on the effects of the moon on various potion ingredients when he realised that Gabrielle had forgotten her book. He pulled it towards him and, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that told him to leave it and have Hermione return it later, opened to the first page.

The inner title of the book told him more about the contents than the black cover ever could and set a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach; _'The Soul: Controlling, Binding and Splitting.'_ He flicked through the rest of the book and found that the page marked '_Horcruxes'_ had been marked. He looked at the doors to the Great Hall, barely noticing when Hermione took the book from his hands.


End file.
